Paul Miller
Paul Miller is a human wizard and a planeswalker of the Champions of Magic. He represented the magics of Life and light and often acts as the groups leader. Bio: Early Life: Bone as the middle child of Dennis Miller and Susan Miller, In his teenage life he would attend the School of Milini from light House, befriending Kelly, Techno, Sore, Ren, and latter Edward. . . During that time his friend Lockie would become possessed and he would die in Pauls hands. Champion of Magic: He would meet with Boccob the sorcerer who would tell him of the world and of the lay lines asking him to help him in his crusade to defend them from nefarious forces such as The Lunar empire and the Sadrainas. He would gather many of his friends and form the Champions of magic. He would Help Ni Fureya defend her shrine from the mage Max Laxup Shaba who was once a classmate of his. After driving off Lax Ni would join with the champions. He would aid his friend Ren Pendragon in attempting to fight off the Lunar entity known as Zero, but when Ren slew the Dragon its fell spirit merged with him and he was corrupted becoming the new Zero. Later that year he would come in conflict with Rho the fallen apprentice of Boccob. along with follower Ren Omega Pendragon who looked a lot like his Ren. The two would fight but he was able to convince the young mage to join with him and together they defeated the Rogue sorcerer. He would be asked to join with the Council of Magic several times but would each time refuse. Champion-vs-Emperor: He would visit yet another world and meet up with Jay Herah who would warn him of the Plans of the Lunar empire. Together they attempted to invaded the Lunar Capital but was waylaid by his general Nobunaga and captured. He was briefly enthralled by the general but escaped thanks to Shizumu, Emperor Zero's daughter, but was separated from Jay and Tekuno. Together with the champions he was able to enter the lunar capital and confront Zero . The fight went poorly for him but he was rescued by his patrons, who dueled the Lunar Entities allowing him to escape. Champions of the Guilds: He would escape and attempt to fight the lunar empire elsewhere. Traveling to Ravnica the City of guilds and mages where he would come in conflict with a powerful dragon who planed to usurp that world. He would witness the devastation of the various governments of that world and the invasion of dark mages and undead who sueved the dragon. He would fight alongside Pinku against the undead horde. During the fightinhg he would meet up with Zofia Marshal of the Sadrains, and her taskforce. She would convince him to to help her rescue her companions who were besieged. they would slay a group of undead and rescued Maria Celegrom and her companions. He would then fight alongside the sadrains against the dragons forces. He would survive the battle but meny of his fellow planswalkers would not be so lucky dieing at the hands of the undead horde, he would take one of his fallen allies shields to honor them. After the battle he would meet up with Jay Herah and Aldrich Nemasir who told of the events of the battle and made an oath to meet up to prevent such a crisis from happening again. Personality: Powers: Expert Level Wizard: Paul is a powerful mage using white and green magics Planeswalker: Paul is able to travel between worlds at will without the need of a portal. Titles: Relationships: Family: Kari Miller - Sister Romantic: Sore Thunder Hikari : Current lover. Frends: Max "Laxup" Saibaa - Friend and Teammate Edward McDeviant - Beat Friend and Teammate Tekuno "Techno Lime" Sekkai - Friend and Teammate Kelly Bluecold - Friend, Ex-lover and Teammate Pink Rose - Friend and Teammate Ren "Omega" Miller - Friend and Teammate Aqantences: Unknown? Jay Herah: Fellow Planswaker and ocaninaly ally. Trivia: * He is the character and was author avatar of PMiller1 from deviantART. Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:GuestCharacters Category:Pmiller Category:Mage Category:Planswalker Category:PMiller1 Category:Lighthouse Category:Wizard Category:1976 E Births Category:Heros